A Night in Bed
by omegafire17
Summary: Hope wakes up early in the morning, before the sun's even risen yet. By chance, Vanille does the same, and they have a little early-morning affection, along with something unexpected... Sequel to After The Fall (rated T).


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy 13, or any of it's characters. This includes sequels.

**Rating:** M (not a lemon)

**Summary pretty much said it all.  
**

* * *

Hope furrowed his eyebrows, feeling distinctly heavy and slow. In the moments that followed, he knew two things: the sun hadn't risen yet, and he should still be asleep... and yet, he didn't feel like that was gonna happen anymore. He sat up, shivering slightly at the cold air, and also wiping at his eyes.

As he suspected, there was barely enough light to see by. As he looked, an elbow lightly touched his side.

He flinched, startled, but it was only Vanille moving slightly. She lay turned away from him, her hair in pigtails, even while she slept. The covers had been dislodged somewhere during the night, revealing half her form... and even in this faint light, he could tell the only thing she was wearing was a pair of pink panties. He blushed a little, despite the fact he should be used to this by now: they'd been sleeping together (and just that) for a few months now.

As he sat there, studying her bare back, he tried to keep his gaze away from her butt. While Vanille wore her usual outfit no problem, she apparently had no issues with appearing half-naked in front of him, or anyone else... if he so much as said she could go naked however, she went intensely shy, on the grounds that being naked could lead to 'more'; something she wasn't ready for yet, she claimed.

He smiled faintly, slowly reaching out and lightly stroking her back with a finger. He could have sworn she shivered from his touch, but he kept it up, eventually working on her spine.

"Mmh-mh" he heard, making him look up: Vanille was stirring. He gently removed his fingers and waited.

She slowly turned onto her back, her eyes half-closed but looking up at him. "Hope" she breathed, sounding half-asleep but sitting up by herself. He struggled not to let his gaze wander to her bare breasts as she did so.

"Whatever you were doing" she continued sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. "It felt really good"

He was surprised, but he smiled and gently sat closer to her. "Well, all I was doing was this" he whispered gently, his fingers finding her spine again and stroking it.

"Ah! Oh - Ahhhhh" she breathed, first from surprise, then her eyes closed as she enjoyed it.

He smiled, letting her make a few more sexual-sounding 'Ahh's' before he leaned in to kiss her cheek, which also got a surprised 'Oh!'. "But you also like this" he whispered softly, intentionally letting his breath touch her lips.

"Mmm" she breathed, half-closing her eyes as she turned toward him, both of them inches away.

He leaned in, closing his eyes when their lips touched, her hands slowly reaching up to his neck. He pulled her closer and continued to stroke her spine, much to her pleasure. He went slow on their kiss, working their way up to tongues while he caressed her cheek with his other hand. And all the while, she moaned repeatedly into his mouth - or it sounded a lot like it; an unlikely thing that he'd grown to love about Vanille, and not for the reasons you'd think.

Of course, eventually his other hand moved from her cheek down to her shoulders, and then below that...

Vanille gasped her loudest yet, but purely from surprise as she broke their kiss: Hope's finger was tracing a circle around her left breast. He wasn't touching it, strictly speaking, but she could feel it just as well as anywhere else.

"Hope!" she breathed, half dazed and half whining. "You promised me!"

"I promised I'd only tickle you around there first, then it'd be up to you" he assured, not removing his finger with a hidden grin. "Does this tickle?" he asked, making sure to add all five fingers to his efforts, but still making an effort not to touch her chest... yet.

Maybe it was the fact that she was still half-asleep, but the light pleasure from his 'tickling' only got a few moan sounds from her, and nothing else. He pressed a soft kiss against Vanille's neck, simply listening to the gasps she made, even as his fingers spiraled closer to her breasts.

"Aaahhhaa!" she breathed loudly; a result of him cupping her breasts. "Hope!"

"Don't worry, Vanille, you can trust me" he breathed against her neck, closing his eyes as he waited. "But if you want me to stop, just say so"

Seconds passed as Vanille panted in his arms, while he secretly enjoyed the sensations as best he could, while he could: her breasts were insanely soft, round and perky. And he couldn't forget how bouncy they could be... if he'd thought any of this a year ago, he'd have been mortified, and unsure of himself. Now though, he dearly loved Vanille, in more ways then one; he wished to see if she felt the same, even if it was slow going.

Vanille's head tilted toward his hands, her face red and her breath in short pants. "I... I..." she breathed, sounding unsure as she tried to look at him.

He moved his head closer, making it easier for her to see him, their noses nearly touching. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Vanille" he breathed gently. "If this makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop, okay?"

To prove his point, he gave her a deep kiss, which made her eyes close. "Mmmmhhhmmm" she breathed into the kiss, her hands slowly sliding up over his, and he waited for her decision.

After an eternity, Vanille's hands moved... pulling his up, giving him a better grip on her breasts. Then after that, her hands found his neck, pulling him even deeper into the passionate kiss.

He returned the kiss eagerly, and gently began moving his fingers, groping her breasts slowly.

She moaned for real when he did so, and after the initial surprise, he aggressively pushed for it to happen again. Vanille gasped and moaned at his sudden affection, but she held him closer and kissed him just as hard, even when he suddenly pulled her around to face him. Then the next thing they knew, she was on her back and he was on top, both of them near the edge of the bed. He was having a field day with her breasts; groping, pinching and licking.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was surprised by this new side of himself, but he was still thoroughly enjoying it, as did Vanille. Because of this, he failed to feel Vanille's back beginning to arch, or how her moans were starting to become louder...

Her gasps/moans were music to his ears as he repeatedly licked her breasts, alternating as he did so, her hands buried in his silver hair. "Aaagghh! Hope! Mmph!" she gasped, or something like that. This went on for awhile, then:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He was so startled, he stopped what he was doing and jumped back in fear: he'd never heard her make _that_ sound before.

As a result of him jumping back, he let go of Vanille and she fell backward onto the bed, somehow landing on her front by the edge. "Mmmm... ohhhh" she breathed, sounding completely dazed as she slowly grasped the bed covers, trying to get up. "Ohhhh!"

Thud.

"Vanille!" he cried out, quickly getting to the edge, gazing down at her. "Are you okay?"

She lay on her back, covered in a thin layer of sweat and her expression glazed, but she looked okay. "Yeah... yeah, I'm okay" she breathed, dazed.

He sighed in relief, then his eyebrows furrowed. "Then... what happened there?" he asked, only to freeze when his gaze wandered.

She missed this last detail: "I don't-I don't know" she whispered, then her gaze slowly became troubled. Then next thing he knew, she scrambled up to her feet to look herself over, then she gasped/moaned. "Hope! What did you do!"

"Uh..." was all he could articulate.

The detail in question they were both staring at: her panties had a dark stain, from the inside and very spread out.

She made a weak noise, which was both nervous and a little disgusted. "I don't know what you just did, Hope, but-" she began, only to stop when she covered up her chest, shivering a bit from the night air. "I gotta clean myself up, and you're going along with me!"

He merely blinked as she walked off into another room, possibly to change. _"There's no way"_ he thought, still in disbelief. _"Only two things can explain that stain... and neither should have happened that suddenly"_

He stayed that way until Vanille came out, completely dressed, then frog-marched himself outside (also after he got dressed).

* * *

By the time they got to the small river, morning had come, lighting up the land. Vanille had immediately dived in naked, leaving her clothes on the riverbank, while he was left to wring out the stain from her panties. At least she had a new pair waiting to be put on, and it was also good no one gathered water from this river (they'd made sure of that).

And before he'd started washing, he'd carefully checked exactly what it was that stained Vanille's panties. The dark stain wasn't red, so that ruled out her period... leaving only one answer.

_"It shouldn't be true, but it is"_ he thought, still in the process of washing by hand. _"The most common amount of stimulation women need for 'that' kind of release is about seven minutes, and even then, only from their genitals. But I was nowhere near her's... I haven't even seen Vanille's genitals yet!"_

He sighed a bit, then pulled her panties out of the river, checking them carefully. As far as he could tell from the soaked look, he'd gotten every trace he could out of there... now he just needed to dry.

A few blasts of Aero did that real well, and just in time too.

"About time!" came from the river, where he looked: Vanille was still in the river, but clearly done because she was near the bank, about to get out. "Now don't you dare peek!"

He chuckled weakly, then both turned away and covered his eyes. This didn't stop him from hearing the Aero-drying she performed on herself, or the rustle of putting her clothes back on... then when a hand took her washed panties from his hand, he knew it was safe to look again.

"Now then" she said brightly, tucking them in somewhere on her person, before giving him a cross look. "You'd better not tell anyone about this!"

He blinked once, then chuckled. "Why on Cocoon would I want to tell people about this?"

After a moment, they shared a laugh, but Vanille's cheeks turned red. "But, Hope... what happened back there?"

He glanced down for a moment, not knowing how to respond right away: they hadn't quite gotten to some of the higher level intimate details yet. "Vanille... I'll explain that to you later" he started. "But let me say this: I didn't expect it to happen, and was as surprised as you were"

"Mmhhm" she breathed, glancing down for a moment. "Well, can you at least tell me why it happened at all?"

It was at that point, that _he_ turned her around and frogmarched _her_ back to camp, much to her vocal surprise. "We're gonna need to sit down before I explain that bit" he said, mainly doing so to hide the redness on his face. Things were gonna get real interesting very soon...

* * *

**Considering Vanille's particular 'variety' of sounds, I thought she might constantly be on the edge of arousal... somehow :D And thus, as one of the rarer types, she needs less stimulation than normal. This includes being able to hit the edge with only 'light' arousal, as Hope found out earlier.**

**At least after their late-night antics, they'll have some warning next time.  
**


End file.
